Unidos pelo acaso
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Ele tinha toda a atenção da escola, mas mesmo assim sentia um vazio, ela era só por natureza sempre desprezada pela família.
1. Minha vida antes dela

O tic tac do relógio parece ir cada vez mais devagar, o professor que eu nunca lembro o nome não para de falar, todos estão em silêncio, mas ainda sim sinto que elas estão-me olhando, este uniforme estúpido que eu tanto odeio não para de pinicar. O sinal tocou estava pronto para sair da sala, mas eu vacilei quando percebi estava cercado.

–Sasuke-kun... -Elas gritavam num coro insuportável, dando gritinhos histéricos, aquilo era estressante consegui escapar.

Quando finalmente consegui escapar fiquei escondido no ginásio, agora estava tudo no mais absoluto silêncio, era perfeito.

É tão difícil ser eu, o garoto mais popular do colégio, capitão do time de basquete, 1º aluno da turma, mas ninguém ali me conhecia de verdade a não ser claro o Naruto.

Eu era só uma criança, quando aconteceu, meus pais morreram num acidente de carro no qual eu fui o único sobrevivente, fiquei em coma por 2 meses, os uzumaki's foram os únicos que se importaram se eu estava bem, não eram como os outros que me tratavam como um coitadinho.

Ah! E as garotas deste colégio, não é que não sejam bonitas, a Tenten tem um sorriso gracioso, mas e muito violenta.

Ino e muito gata, os cabelos brilhantes, os olhos azuis, líder de torcida, mas o que estraga tudo e o seu temperamento tão explosivo quanto o da Sakura que de longe e a que me irrita mais. A única que me atrai neste colégio e a professora Kurenai, mas ela não é pro meu bico.

Caminhei de olhos fechados, de um lado do corredor enormes janelas de vidro deixavam a luz alaranjada do crepúsculo, iluminando todo o corredor de azulejos claros.

Na outra parede ficavam as salas e alguns armários, em minha mente passava-se a música "trá lá lá", senti algo se chocar contra meu corpo, cai de imediato, ao abrir meus olhos, pude ver o que havia-me derrubado, era uma garota, estava usando o uniforme do colégio, mas eu nunca havia a visto antes, os cabelos longos e lisos de cor azul-marinho, tentei-me levantar, mas senti meu rosto arder, estava evitando de tocá-la enquanto me levantava, mas não conseguia evitar estava rubro. Eu! Rubro! Ao me levantar percebi que ela não parecia bem, ajudei a levantar-se, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela suava frio.

– Você esta bem?- Eu perguntei.

– S-sim... Estou...M-me desculpe.

Ela disse se afastando, ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas e apoiou as mãos nos armários para continuar, não era encenação, eu me aproximei parando na frente dela.

–Você não esta bem. -A peguei em meu colo.

–O-o que você...

– Você não esta passando bem vou levá-la à enfermaria.

O que eu estou fazendo? Por que estou-me importando com ela? O príncipe do gelo!Deve ser só pena! É... é isso! Será?

Quando percebi já estava na enfermaria com ela, que não era a única passando mal havia sido algo que estava estragado no refeitório.

Agora aqui estou eu deitado na minha cama se conseguir dormir. Aquela voz tão doce, aqueles olhos cor de lavanda e aquele perfume.

Por que não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Caminhei de olhos fechados, de um lado do corredor enormes janelas de vidro deixavam a luz alaranjada do crepúsculo, iluminando todo o corredor de azulejos claros.

Na outra parede ficavam as salas e alguns armários, em minha mente passava-se a música "trá lá lá", senti algo se chocar contra meu corpo, cai de imediato, ao abrir meus olhos, pude ver o que havia me derrubado, era uma garota, estava usando o uniforme do colégio, mas eu nunca havia a visto antes, os cabelos longos e lisos de cor azul marinho, tentei me levantar, mas senti meu rosto arder, estava evitando de tocá-la enquanto me levantava, mas não conseguia evitar estava rubro.

Eu! Rubro! Ao me levantar percebi que ela não parecia bem, ajudei a levantar-se, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela suava frio.

–Você esta bem?- Eu perguntei.

–S-sim eu... Estou...M-me desculpe.

Ela disse se afastando, ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas e apoiou as mãos nos armários para continuar, não era encenação, eu me aproximei parando na frente dela.

–Você não esta bem. -A peguei em meu colo.

–O-o que você...

–Você não esta passando bem vou levá-la á enfermaria.

O que eu estou fazendo?Porque estou me importando com ela? Eu o príncipe do gelo!Deve ser só pena! É... é isso! Será?

Quando percebi já estava na enfermaria com ela, que não era a única passando mal havia sido algo que estava estragado no refeitório.

Agora aqui estou eu deitado na minha cama se conseguir dormir. Aquela voz tão doce, aqueles olhos cor de lavanda e aquele perfume.

Porque não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça.


	2. 2º tentativa de ir á aula

Aqui estou eu arrumada e pronta para ir ao colégio, ontem foi meio estressante não ter conseguido entrar nem na sala por causa de Neji cheguei tarde exatamente na hora do almoço comi apenas um docinho que não me fez muito bem, estava passado mal e um rapaz me ajudou, fico grata, mas odeio isso odeio quando me tratam como uma coitadinha.

Estou no colégio tentando ser o mais discreta possível, é a 1º vez que estudo na mesma classe que garotos, sou de Konoha, mas meus pais sempre me deixaram estudar num colégio na Europa, um convento na verdade.

1º aula do dia culinária, bom eu até sei fazer alguma coisa, mas eles devem ser fera, algumas garotas estão me encarando, será que fiz algo errado?

Senti um toque no ombro ao me virar era o rapaz loiro.

–Oi...

–Olá.

Eu respondi olhando para ele.

–Então você é a aluna nova! ?

–Acho que sim.

– O que achou do nosso colégio?

–É bem legal, amplo com muitas salas.

Ele parecia não saber o porquê falava comigo, parecia procurar assunto, percebi que algumas meninas cochichavam.

–Alunos aos seus lugares... Hoje temos uma nova aluna, senhorita Hyuuga Hinata, acaba de ser transferida.

O professor foi breve e agora falou para um tal de "Sasuke" ser meu par na aula.

O moreno se aproximou, eu nem olhei direito ele estava pegando alguns utensílios no armário.

– Então você é a Hinata?

– Sim...Hey você é o garoto de ontem...

–É Sasuke...Sasuke uchiha

–Desculpa Uchiha-senpai é que não sabia seu nome, a propósito obrigada por ontem...

– Por nada, você é prima do Neji?

–Sim, porque conhece o Neji?

–Não, mas desconfiei vocês são bem parecidos.

Eles continuavam a falar cochichar, eu não sabia o que era na aula fizemos um bolo, ficou até que legal, ele sabia cozinhar bem.

Senti alguém me empurra quando entrei no banheiro cai de imediato.

–Você acha que pode chegar aqui e querer ficar com o meu Sasuke, quem você pensa que é garota?

Disse uma garota de cabelos rosados que estava bem irritada.

– Não estou roubando nada, ele apenas e meu parceiro na aula de culinária, se ele é seu namorado ao não! Não me interessa, mas se acha que não tem valor o suficiente para mantê-lo com você e que precisa atacar uma garota que nem conhece você é fraca e idiota.

Sai de lá altiva, afinal eu era uma Hyuuga é não ia me rebaixar ao nível dela.


	3. Oh My God,o que está havendo comigo?

Eu não acredito que fiz isso, conversei com ela a aula toda até fiz um bolo, eu não acreditei ficou bom, quando a vi novamente no recreio ela parecia bem, mas após ingerir alguns comprimidos ela ficou em silêncio, como se nem estivesse viva na aula não me concentrei-me Kurenai-sensei chegou para dar aula de francês e para a surpresa de todos Hinata conversou com ela de forma fluente sem uma breve pausa era de ficar de boca que o que mais me chama a atenção nela é que ela não vive atrás de mim, não e louca ou fica berrando, esta sempre calma e ai. Ela é linda.

Depois que sai do banheiro fui até meu armário e tomei meus calmantes, estava tremendo às vezes tenho ataques de valentia, mas isso me deixa nervosa.  
Alguns rapazes tentaram-me chamar para sair, mas eu lhes disse não, comi meu lanche num local calmo e voltei para a sala, à professora de francês é linda, mas fala como uma mulher do interior, não o sei por que, mas o padrão deste colégio e muito baixo. Finalmente acabou, Neji estava parado do lado de fora da classe me esperando, algumas meninas ficaram olhando para nós, Neji sorriu e acenou, elas suspiraram fazendo alvoroço.

Em fim acabou a aula e aqui estou eu em casa ouvindo Miku Hatsune cantando em seu _show_ ao vivo que esta sendo exibido pelo canal7.


	4. Fim de aula

Era mais um dia de aula, educação física, nos já tínhamos treinado basquete era a vez de as meninas jogarem, todas lindas naqueles uniformes apertadíssimos principalmente a Hyuuga, que sempre me chama de "Uchiha-senpai", parece até saída de anime de não ia jogar conseguiu um atestado, sentou na arquibancada vazia e começou a ler com uns óculos de grau super sexy, as meninas cochichavam, quando estavam no meio do jogo uma jogou a bola de basquete na direção da Hinata, nem deu tempo de gritar, mais não foi preciso, ela segurou a bola com uma só mão sem nem olhar, se levantou deixando o livro e passou por 5 das melhores jogadoras do colégio, fazendo movimentos tão rápidos quando os meus, e no fim fez uma cesta, antes de sair de lá ela falou.

"É vocês ainda se denominam as panteras de Konoha"

Incrível, eu pirei legal naquela hora, gata, equilibrada, cozinha bem e ainda esculacha no esporte, ai gamei.

Eu não acredito que fiz aquilo, agora estou sentindo um aperto no peito e meu corpo tremer, peguei meus remédios e tomei e fui para o chuveiro, no estacionamento na hora da saída senti alguém segurar meu ombro quando virei era o Uchiha.

–Hinata você sair comigo quem sabe...

–Uchiha-senpai, a única ligação que tenho com você e acadêmica, somos apenas colegas de classe, não sou obrigada a falar com você fora da aula.

Aquilo me quebrou por dentro foi como se ela tivesse jogado uma pedra numa parede de vidro, ela saiu e eu fiquei ali parado, agora sabia como se sentiam as garotas quando eu as ignorava.


	5. Lágrimas

Eu realmente fiquei em estado de choque com a forma como ela me tratou, mau consegui dormir direito durante a noite, no dia seguinte cheguei atrasado e assisti a algo que não deveria.

Era a Hyuuga e seu primo discutindo no corredor vazio, ele disse algo sobre o pai dela, ela tentou o esbofetear, mas não conseguiu pois ele a empresou brutalmente contra um armário. Meu sangue fervia, mas não fiz nada, ele se afastou e caminhou até a sala, em seguida ela fez o mesmo.

Passei boa parte da aula a observando, parecia uma boneca sem vida própria, como se fios invisíveis a controlassem.

No intervalo a segui até o terraço, estava caída no chão, alguns comprimidos espalhados ao seu redor, chorava e soluçava quase se engasgando, como se toda a sua dor fosse sufoca-la.

Me aproximei e tentei ajuda-la a se levantar e secar os olhos.

–Hinata você esta bem?

– Não é da sua maldita conta Uchiha...Me deixe em gritou furiosa tentando-me bater, recebi seus socos em meu peitoral como se fossem fracos, apesar de ela ter uma mão bem pesada, não parava de chorar, eu a desabou, eu havia-lhe desarmado, apenas chorou sentindo o calor de meus braços, o motivo pelo qual ela estava daquela forma? Ou o porquê aceitou minha ajudo, acho que não era hora de perguntar, fiquei em silêncio apenas sendo um ombro amigo.


	6. Lágrimas, declaração e amor

Eu não conseguia-me conter, as lagrimas escorriam por minha face, meu corpo estava preso naquele abraço que me confortava, quando finalmente consegui-me acalmar, o intervalo já havia terminado e uma das aulas que o seguiam também, ele ficou ali ao meu lado sem dizer nada. Estávamos sentados.

Com a cabeça ainda enterrada contra seu peitoral eu indaguei.

– Porque esta me ajudando?

– Às vezes é preciso chorar, quando todos os sentimentos que estão guardados machucam lá no fundo. Sei como é! Por isso estou aqui.

Eu respirei fundo ainda nervosa, sentia como se alguém nos observa-se então levantei-me.– Me desculpa por ontem?

– Claro, eu não levei a serio.

Comecei à recolher meus comprimidos e desci as escadas indo para a aula.

No dia seguinte Hinata chegou um pouco mais tarde, estava muito machucada, o braço enfaixado e um curativo na bochecha, meu sangue ferveu ao vê-la assim, eu iria acabar coma raça do desgraçado que havia feito aquilo.

Apesar de falar com ela, não recebi nenhuma resposta ela estava agindo como se eu fosse invisível eu tinha que fazer algo.

Foi duro tratá-lo daquela forma, mas era necessário ou Neji ia fazer pior com ele do que havia feito comigo, pois eu só estava daquela forma porque ele nos viu no terraço.

Resolvi ir para casa caminhando, mas fui surpreendida quando alguém me puxou para dentro de um beco e tapou minha boca.

– Calma Hinata sou eu.

Era Sasuke que gentilmente me soltou.

– O que você quer?

– Quero falar com você. O que esta havendo? Porque me trata assim?

– Não interessa... Deixe-me em paz Uchiha-Senpai!

Ele me segurou pela mão.

–Me odeia tanto assim?

– Eu não te odeio!

– Então , agora fala quem fez isso com você?

– Ninguém, eu... Cai!

– Sei, parece que foi pisoteada por um cavalo e vem-me dizer que caiu. Foi o Neji, não foi?

– Não...

– Eu vou acabar com aquele maldito.

– Não, por favor...Ele vai-te machucar e...– Você se importa?

Eu realmente pisei na bola, não consegui responder e sentia que meu rosto estava ficando quente.

Eu a vi estremecer com a pergunta, ainda a segurando gentilmente pelo pulso me aproximei.

– Você se importa?

Ela não me respondeu, abaixando seu rosto, eu levantei seu queixo com meu dedo indicador podendo assim observar aqueles lindos olhos cor de lavanda.

– Não importa se você me odeia ou se vou levar uma surra do Neji, mas eu vou falar o que venho sentindo desde que a conheci.

Ela ficou-me olhando com ar de surpresa.

– Me coração bate tão rápido quando estou perto de você que sinto que vou morrer, o ar me falta e eu fico triste quando me trata mal, posso ser um idiota por isso, mas eu te amo.

A vontade que tinha era de beijá-la naquele momento, mas eu não fiz apenas me afastei.

Surpreendi-me quando ela me parou segurando meu ombro, eu estava chorando, não queria que ela tivesse visto.

– Eu também te amo.

Ela me beijou, era simples e tímido parecia ser seu primeiro beijo, senti minha face ficar quente, quando terminou ficamos nos encarando sem graça.

Saímos dali e fomos a uma cafeteria, conversamos por horas, falando de coisas triste e de coisas alegres, ainda tinha medo de que Neji a machuca-se quando descobrisse, mas eu o defenderia, estava disposta a isso.

Depois de quase uma semana tendo encontros escondidos finalmente revelamos a todos nossa relação quando chegamos juntos ao colégio de mãos dadas.

Apesar de muitas terem seus corações partidos eu não me importei, pois para meu coração só existia uma mulher em todo o mundo, a única que podia preencher o buraco que nele havia.

Seu nome era Hinata Hyuuga.

Em pensar que nos conhecemos no momento em que não buscávamos pelo amor, quando estávamos conformados com o que acontecia.

O que o acaso uniu ninguém mais separa!

Será?

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Continuação já esta sendo postada: "Acaso não! Destino!"


End file.
